


Average

by 281knilb



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/281knilb/pseuds/281knilb
Summary: IDK This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote but a prompt from my CW class inspired this.





	Average

The wind blew through his hair as he skated down the coast. Music blared from the boombox in his backpack but seemed to be drowned out by his thoughts. He watched couples, people, children pass him in almost a blur as his board and he moved as fast as they possibly could down the coastline. Staring at the sunset it seemed he would lose himself in the moment. Until he hit the sidewalk where his boombox came crashing down with him. “Decent skating Delonge” some neighborhood kids sneered at him. Climbing back off the ground and gathering his now scraped boombox into his bookbag, he flipped off the guys as an acknowledgment. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he sure as hell wasn’t going home. He looked around for a new unexplored area. All his eyes met was a dead end. He begrudgingly headed home as the sun set on his back. In an attempt to avoid his parents, he began climbing through his window to get into his room. He crept into the old shed, hopefully not to make enough noise to alert his parents only a few feet away inside the house. He grabbed a rusty ladder and propped it up against the house. He climbing into his window and through his skateboard onto the stained carpeting. “Average,” he said aloud, disappointed at his bland room in his bland house in this bland town. He threw himself onto his bed, rubbing the bruise on his forehead that he got from falling before his head hit the pillow. A grunt of pain escaped him before before he fell asleep. The next morning he woke up two hours after school had started. He scaled his ladder again and started his morning routine. A entered the school just as the first period let out. Like every day, one of his friends meets him at his locker.  
“Hey man! You want to go to a little get together on Saturday” Dereon belted out, a bit too loud for the morning.  
“Just so I can watch you and Jessica makeout? I’ll pass.”  
“I heard that senior you won’t stop talking about will be there”  
With those simple words, Tom slammed his locked as he could feel his heartbeat pick up a few paces. He really didn’t want to go, it’s not like he would talk to the mysterious yet charming senior anyways. On the other hand maybe getting out would thwart his looming depression about his average life.  
“Okay you’ll see me there”  
“Sweet!” Dereon exclaimed and ran off to his next period.  
The rest of the day was average. If he wasn’t lectured by his teachers on his average performance he was either being lectured about his horrible attendance or less than satisfactory behavioral issues. He took off a quarter till 3 on his skateboard. He skated a half an hour to the beach until the sky showed a hint of becoming the slightest bit darker. Besides, he had to go home and prepare for tomorrow party. It’s not like he’d ever admit it but maybe he did want to impress the senior. He has noticed Tom before, they talk casually because they have a class together and are sat near each other. But it was nothing but basic conversation. Tomorrow was Tom’s chance to make a more than average impression on him. However, sifting through his wardrobe it seemed nothing would stand out enough. It was all just so bland. That’s why he had to go with a pair of tan cargo pants, a black Hurley, and some vans. Unfortunantly, that was the coolest outfit he owned. He decided to call it an early night with hopes of a not so average upcoming day lingering in this fading conscious. Tom surprisingly woke up late considering the time he had gone to bed the previous night. He checked the flickering digital clock on his bedside table. It read two-thirty P.M. He got out of his bed and headed near the landline and dialed Dereon’s number. Tom asked for a list of people that were going to be there. Dereon read off a list of untenable names which contained of some usual mutual friends and some people he didn't know. One name did make his heart skip a beat.  
“I think Mark Hoppus is coming,” Dereon said on the other line  
“What?”  
“I told you he would be coming yesterday.”  
“Oh yeah”  
Tom began to twiddle his fingers through chord connecting the phone to the wall. It’s not like he didn’t know the senior was coming but hearing his name caught him off guard. There goes the stupid drumming in his chest again. He wondered if the tumps were all in his head or if Dereon could hear them through the phone.  
“So I’ll pick you up at six, we’ll get booze and maybe food, and then we’ll be at Jessica’s around seven”  
“What? Yeah man, sounds great”  
“Are you okay, you’re words are all trembly”  
In a mixture of embarrassment and not knowing how to explain his emotions to his friend, he hung up on him mid-sentence. Tom checked the large clock hanging from a kitchen wall. It read four-thirty. Once he showered, fixed his hair up, and got his get up on it was nearly time for him to leave. He reminded himself to put on extra cologne. Or maybe he shouldn’t, it might be too overwhelming. The shock of a car horn blasting loudly from his driveway quickly made him jump out of his thoughts. He sprayed on a bit more cologne and headed out the door. He jumped into the passenger seat of Dereon’s rusty truck which made screeching sounds everything it stopped or made a left turn.  
“God, man, you stink.”  
Tom pulled on his collar nervously, it was definitely too much. Or so he thought; Dereon punched his arm playfully and reassured him.  
“No, this is probably the only time I think you’ve ever smelt good.”  
They pull off and the radio begans to blasts a mix of static and grumbled guitars. They arrive at one of Dereon’s friend’s apartment which was about a half-hour car trip. He exchanges a 50 dollar bill for a good portion of alcohol. Tom watched as they talk and light up cigarettes. He watched them in a similar state to when he would stare out onto the coast or when he’s in Algebra. He wondered why he never had a friendship like that. Recently though, he came to the conclusion he is just too typical for interesting people or things to get invested in him. Eventually, Deveon hugged his friend bye and climbed back into his unstable truck. They drove for another forty-five minutes back into the city to Jessica’s house. During this time Tom just watched the sun paint the west coast sky with beautiful shades of every color. Sometimes he wishes he could just melt into the feeling he gets when he does this. The car jerked forward meaning they came to a stop, once again ripping Tom right out of his thoughts.  
“Hey, Dickwad!” Deveon began to snap his fingers “We’re here.”  
Tom climbed out of the car and followed him. He used this more of a comfort mechanism because he didn’t know any of the other party goers. Unfortunately for him, as soon as Deveon saw Jessica he was off. Tom looked around. It seemed like the party was already in full swing by the time they arrived, even without the booze. While waiting for all the alcohol to be distributed, he struck up average conversations with girls and guys he was acquainted with due to school. Although it was hard to hear everyone over the barely tolerable music blasting through mediocre speakers. He eventually moved on to the kitchen where he was handed a drink immediately. Once he was a bit buzzed and had enough of the uninteresting chit-chat he carried himself towards the front door. That were he met eyes with Mark. He seemed to be a bit buzzed too and gave him a sloppy yet beautiful smile. Mark waved him over and lead him towards Deveon’s room. His drunk mind was not the slightest upset about what he thought Mark was implying. Instead of what Tom was expecting though, Mark thrusted a guitar into his hand.  
“Can you play guitar?” Mark said a little too loud for just them being alone in a room.  
“What? I mean yeah, a little bit, I guess.”  
Mark blinked at him and then did the same smile at him as he did earlier.  
“I think it’s cute when guys can play guitar,” Mark said through slurred words and flirtatious glances.  
Tom sat on the bed with Mark watching with a wonder like a gaze. Tom played the only song he knew by heart to the best of his ability. When he was done Mark sat next to him with a smirk on his face.  
“You’re pretty decent Delonge” he remarked and slumped his head onto Tom’s shoulder.  
As Tom let the words sink in he began to think maybe being average wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
